gombalan Maut ala Gaara
by Hyuuga Hana and Ai Kyung
Summary: hanya sebuah fanfic singkat dan gaje untuk event GHOST 2013/Pair GaaHina ALWAYS/mind to RnR/gomen ne kalo jelek minna


**Author:Hana**

**Pair:GaaHina**

**Rated:T**

**Genre:Romance/Parody**

**Warning:gaje,abal,AU,ooc,ide pasaran,typo bertebaran,alur nggak jelas,dan hal buruk lainnya**

**Disclaimer:Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**HAPPY READING MINNA**

**Enjoy…**

**Gombalan Maut Ala Gaara**

**Dikelas saat jam kosong**

"hinata,.."

"eh?i-iya gaara-kun?"

"kamu tau nggak_"

"ya nggak taulah,orang gaara-kun aja belum ngomong"ketus hinata

Sedangkan gaara Cuma bias nepuk jidat dengan dramatis melihat tingkah polos sang kekasih

**Status misi:Gagal**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di taman saat sore hari**

"hinata"

"i-iya gaara-kun"

"sini aku mau ngomong"

Hinata tambah mendekat kearah gaara

"mau ngomong apa gaara-kun?"Tanya hinata

"hime"panggil gaara dengan suara berat khas remaja

"i-iya gaara-kun"hinata tersipu

"kau tau,kau itu bagaikan rembulan dilangit senja"gaara memulai aksinya

.

.

.

.

.

Krik…krik…15 menit kemudian tidak ada respon dari hinata

.

.

.

30 menit

Gaara resah menunggu respon hinata yang tak kunjung dating

.

.

.

1 jam

Hinata tetap diam sambil celingak celinguk

.

.

.

.

2 jam

Hinata membuka mulut seolah ingin bicara dan gaara menunggu antusias

.

.

.

2 ½ jam

Hinata akhirnya angkat bicara

"egghh,…gaara-kun sedang tidak demamkan?"

"ehh?!"

"dari tadi aku tidak melihat rembulan dilangit senja"jawab hinata polos

Jedarrrrrrrr

Gaara pun mundung dipojokan

**Status misi:Gagal total**

.

.

.

.

.

**Pagi hari saat mau berangkat sekolah**

"gaara-kun maaf menunggu lama"

"ah tidak apa!apaun akan kulakukan bahkan aku rela menunggumu bertus-ratus tahun disini untukmu"

Hinata merona mendengar ucapan gaara

Gaara terkekeh 'kena kau' batinnya

**Status misi:lumayan dari pada lumanyun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di atap jam istirahat**

"hinata"

"iya"

"bapak kamu tukang maling ya?"

"eh?kok gaara-kun tau?"

"oh pantesan tv dirumahku ilang"

Jeduaakkk

Gaara di bogem sama hinata

**Status misi:tambah buruk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di gerbang depan sekolah saat pulang**

"hiks…hiks..a-aku be-benci sama ga-gaara-kun"hinata terisak gaara terhenyuk

"maaf hinata"ucap gaara datar

"cih,setidaknya minta maaflah dengan tulus"tandas sasukenyong#ditendang sasuke

"aku tidak punya urusan dengan anda uchiha-san"balas gaara dingin

"tsk…"sasuke Cuma lewat ternyata 'nyesel gue ngelepasin hinata buatmu panda jelek' batin sasuke histeris

"gaara-kun jahat masa' bapakku di bilang maling"

"itu Cuma gombalan hinata"

"eh?benarkah?"

Gaara mengangguk

Hinata ragu

"ciyus?" Tanya hinata alay

Gaara sweatdrop

"enelan kok"jawab gaara,dan sekarang author yang sweatdrop*plaakk

Dan hinata langsung meluk gaara

"maaf udah berburuk sangka pada panda-kun"ucap hinata

Gaara mengernyit mendengar panggilan hinata padanya

'sialan pasti si chiken butt itu yang mengajari hinata'batin gaara

Dan tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas buat ngegombalin hinata

"hinata aku ingin kita putus"tandas gaara to the point

Ctarrrrrr

Hati hinata bagai tersambar petir dan matanya langsungberkaca-kaca

"kenapa?hiks…apa gaara-kun sudah tidak mencintai aku lagi hiks.."racau hinata di sela-sela tangisnya

Gaara membatutapikemudian langsung angkat kaki eh kamsudnya*bukan typo ya,author emang sengaja nulis kayak gitu* lansung angkat bicara

"maksudku aku ingin kita putus sebagai sepasang kekasih_"

"huaaaa hiks benarkan gaara-kun udah enggak mencintaiku lagi"sela hinata cepat dan bersiap pergi kalau saja gaara tidak memeluknya dari belakang

"aku ingin kita putus sebagai sepasang kekasih karna aku ingin kita menjadi sepasang suami istri"jelas gaara singkat padat,dan jelas

"eh!'hinata langsung berhenti menangis dan bersemu merah

Satu kalimat terlinta diotak hinata kalau 'anak jaman sekarang udah pada kebelet kawin'

"ta-tapi gaara-kun ki-kita ma-masih kelas X"ingat hinata

"maka dari itu ayo buat anak denganku biar kita bisa cepet nikah"setelah ucapan gaara selesai hinata pun langsung jatuh pingsan dalam keadaan masih di pelukan gaara

Sedangkan gaara hanya terkekeh senang

'berhasil' batinnya nista

**Status misi:amat sangat sempurna**

**Owari **

**A/n:**

Apa-apan ini?siapa yang buat fanfic abal-abal(?)diatas?SIAPA?!#dilemparsendal

Ehehe maaf kalo jelek minna…

Ini udah di usahain update cepet abis pulang sekolah(baca:bolos)  
fanfic ini hana persembahkan buat event GaaHina GHOST 2013

Jadi boleng dunk hana minta Reviewnya dari para readers tercinta,harap tolong tinggalkan jejak&kesan kalian terhadap fanfic ini yaaa,plisss…..

So

.

.

Review,please?

ARIGATO


End file.
